Love fire
by AtsuiKAI burnmeh 107
Summary: Have you ever heard of a love fire? What will happen if natsu accidentally eta's one? And what will happen if gajeel stopped being a tsundere? Will lucy be able to handle a dragon slayer in heat? How will levy react to gajeel? read and you'll find out.


LOVE FIRE  
BY: AtsuiKAI burnmeh 107

Have you ever heard of a love fire?  
"Nah... I nev-"  
shut up natsu! This is important.  
Ahem...  
Have you ever heard of a love fire?  
"What the hell is that shit? puny writer. "  
Shut your irons Gajeel!

Okay again! Have you ever heard of a Love fi-

"What is happening here?"

Arghhh! I SAID SHUT THE F-

e-Erza?!

"What is this fuss all about? Mind explaining?"

I- i was just...

"Hnn..?Hand me that paper you are holding this instant."

H-hai! erza san...T-T *trembles

"I SHALL READ it for you these idiots keep on cutting you."  
(clears throat )

_Have you ever heard of a love fire? What will happen if natsu accidentally eta's one? And what will happen if gajeel stopped being a tsundere? Will lucy be able to handle a dragon slayer in heat? How will levy react to gajeel? read and you'll find out._

Erza: ho-oh...So gajeel is indeed a tsundere?  
Gajeel: Who ya callin' tsundere huh?!  
Lily:That explains the picture of Levy in y-  
Gajeel: You!  
Elfman: THATS NOT MANLY AT ALL! *disappointed Look  
Ichiya: Men.  
*erza disappears*  
Natsu: Gahahaha iron tsundere!  
Gray: oi flame brain do you even know what's a tsundere...*sweat drop

Juvia: gray - sama Is the best tsundere! juvia knows! 3

Levy: b-But you know guys gajeel's strong!

*Everyone looks at her *

Levy: w-what? *sweat drop.  
Happy: she liiiiikes him!  
*Everyone laughs*  
Gajeel: tch..  
Laxus: oh please...

* * *

Disclaimer: This shitty writer does not own fairy tail. YOU'RE DEAD MEAT! wanna be.

It was a normal, peaceful (?) day at Fairy  
Tail. everyone is having fun like any other day, team natsu is out on a mission, mira is chatting with lisana,erza is eating her favorite strawberry cake while macarov is reading a Porn magazine with macao and wakaba at the bar. elf man is posing for reedus Since he thought that being a model is MANLY which caught evergreen's attention and started posing too along with him. she considers herself to be fairy tail's sexiest fairy. gray is having a brawl with leon who brought flowers for juvia but went half naked which pissed gray and started a brawl "where the hell's this guys etiquette?" gray thought he didnt notice His even worse his naked as in NAKED, juvia fainted just like always. unlike the two gajeel is just chomping some metal cookies curtseyie of mira, lily is practicing on the table cloth his sword skills beside gajeel. while levy is reading her 1,999th book for the day jet and droy were brawling behind her it has something to do with asking levy out on a date, bickslow and freed were arguing about laxus's pointy head phones if its a head phone or it is actually his ear and cana is drinking her 24th barrel , causing her card predictions to the other girls messed up telling them they'll have 33 children each just what the fuck?

Lisana WAS natsu's bestfriend she once liked the pink haired guy but when she came back from edolas her feelings changed maybe she still likes him but not in a romantic way. for now she DEFINATELY has feelings for a certain green haired mage freed urgh... If he only would stop being so clingy to laxus sometimes it makes her wonder if freed likes laxus in a... Ro- wait... NO!  
This is not a yaoi genre.  
Change subject!

"Ne.. Mira nee i haven't seen natsu and happy since last week where did they go?" lisana shove off the thought.

"Well he and happy is with lucy they took a one week mission... Dont worry they'll be arriving soo-" just as mira was about to finish her sentence.

A sudden celestial mage shouted

"SOMEBODY HELP! Natsu.. His In Danger!" All the guild members turn to where the sound came from to find a panting lucy and a natsu inside horologium, lucy's celestial spirit.

"What happened?!" mira rushed to where the two mages were.

"Na-natsu he.. I was there.. It was pink i-!"

" calm down lu-chan " levy patted her friends back trying to calm her abit.

" Calm down,we cannot understand you lucy" erza added.

" everything's going to be alright, right erza?" mira smiled worriedly to lucy and looked at erza.

"he will be, he's natsu after all" erza assured.

" Gray! Bring natsu to the infirmary NOW! " erza commanded superiority on her voice.

" what the hell! Why me! "

" You sayin something gray? " erza glared daggers at the ice mage who paled and turned blue in horror.

"n-nothing!" as fast as he could gray grab horologium to the infirmary while mumbling curses to the she- demon reequip mage luckily erza doesn't have a dragon slayer hearing.

Lucy sat down with Mirajane,levy,lisana and macao at the bar while erza's standing well she prefers to stand. Gajeel doesn't need to join them since he has a sharp hearing no need to be near the bunny girl he thought.

" what happened to that brat lucy?" master macarov ask putting his porn magazine in a suit case which caught macao and wakaba's attention  
Oi master! His planning to read it alone damn..

"w-well..." lucy start.  
"Natsu and i are on our way to the guild he insisted that we should just walk since the mission was only walking distance from the guild, that idiot kept complaining about how hungry he was" lucy slammed her fist to the table making everyone jolt in surprise. Her worried face turned into an angry one as she recall what happened earlier " I-we... WE DIDN'T GET PAID! NATSU BURNT EVERYTHING! arghhh.. That idiot!"

"A Man will always be a man!" elf man concluded nodding.  
"urgh.. elfman" evergreen slapped him.

"deh? So what happened next lucy?" gray asked walking to where they are completely naked.  
"gray-sama clothes!" juvia shouted before having a bloody faint but leon quickly caught her.

" and then we bumped into a stranger.. He was wearing a black cape i couldn't see his face but i heard a tingling then he Reach out his hand a pink flame started to glow.. What i remember was that he showed it to natsu and told him.. that.. that will ease his hunger,i don't know but his voice seems familiar to me.

And guess what without hesitation that idiot ate the flame! he fell unconscious ... I look around to see if the stranger was still there but no he's gone! "

Erza faced palmed " that's our natsu for you reckless as ever"  
"No need to worry lucy that flame spitter's an idiot,he'll forget to die." gray added maybe he's trying to comfort lucy in a not-so-noticeable way.

"eh? pink flame?" mirajane asked tilting her head.  
" pink flame huh, suits the fire brain well " gray chuckled still naked while juvia is secretly (really?) watching him from behind ignoring leon.

"gajeel, do you know a flame that is colored pink? Have you ate one before? " levy asked the iron dragon slayer who is seated.

" there's no shit like that midget."

" stop calling me that! Its levy " she pouted

" gajeel you just heard, lucy said she SAW a pink flame then it must be true." erza glared.

" it's best not to mess with erza gajeel " lilly warned his partner as he pulled back his sword.  
" tch.. Im telling you i never saw a pink flame before and for fuck's sake i EAT IRON NOT FLAME"

"oh-yeah we forgot sorry" levy blushed for a moment then continued reading.

" laxus what about you?" mirajane smiled as she asked.  
Which made the 2nd generation dragon slayer blush but ofcourse he manage to hide it by pretending his reading a book since he's awesome.

" never seen any" he answered not bothering to look at the barmaid and continued reading.  
"okay," mirajane smiled sweetly as she face lucy  
There's a small grin on her lips.

" by the way laxus your book is upside down."

after several hours of reading mountains of books levy finally read something about a pink flame in an old book.

" this book looks gramps levy " gray poke the old book which levy is reading.

" indeed it looks like an ancient book, where did you get that levy?" erza used her sword to poke it.

Not taking off her eyes from the old book not even noticing that those two were poking it levy answered back  
" Hmm... This books are all from the guilds library. "

" eh? But i never saw that book before not even when im cleaning the library " kinana cocked an eyebrow.

.

" WE HAVE A LIBRARY?!" macao wakaba and the rest of the guild asked in unison.

" AH! I FOUND IT! Levy cheered as she clasp her hands.

"What is it?" erza and mirajane asked

" It says Here that... a flame that is colored pink is known as the LOVE FIRE this is the only type of flame that has pink as it's color" levy stopped.

"love fire? Pfft.." gray made a laughing sound, he's doing his best not to fuckin laugh or else erza will beat the shit out of him.  
"levy chan what's wrong why did you stop?" lucy asked.  
"the next page was torn out..." levy sigh as she look at the missing page.

"well that's odd "erza cocked an eyebrow.

" ...Love fire?" romeo said as he furrow his eyebrows"...i think i heard that kind of fire before..but i cant recall from who or where, all i remember is that it is the most dangerous type of fire that no one should eat it"

"yeah? more dangerous than your fuckin fart fire kid" gajeel snickered. He once had a good taste of that shitty fire it almost made his nose fall off for eternity thanks to wendy he recovered quickly.

"We can assume that natsu ate a flame called love fire''Erza said as she look at the stair ways which was heading to natsu.

'' S-so what will happen to natsu? " lisana ask.  
" eh?... Just by looking at the name of the fire " levy blushed looking away. " he might..."

" Madly Fall in love to someone else?" Mira added as her eyes sparkle with the idea natsu getting romantic to a girl.

"WHAAAT?!"

The whole guild shout in chorus.

"BWAHAHAHA" Gajeel and gray burst in laughter

"Damn! I cant... I just cant imagine!'' gray laugh fountains of tears on the side of his eyes.

"Pinky getting all pink?! best shit!'' gajeel added

Countless laughters were heard outside the guild making the towns people think fairytail has gone insane.

"Huh? But how will we know who's the lucky girl?" mira tilt her head her fingers on her lips.

"hmmm.. this might be like in fairytales the first person the prince sees he'll fall inlove to her or worst him!" loki sat beside lucy chuckling.

" so he can be gay?" one shouted.

" just what the fuck?!" Gray,gajeel,elfman and the rest of the men of fairytail felt chills to their spines.

"NO WAY!"

" thats why MARRY ME LUCY 3" Loki threw himself to lucy " lets live together far from this place! " loki carried lucy on his arms as he storm out of the guild just to make sure natsu will not see her precious lucy first.

"W-wait!" lucy struggle but fail to free herself to loki's grasp.

" so What do we do now?" all of the girls look at each other.  
"well i don't care if he falls inlove with me, ill make good use of him'' cana smirked dark aura coming from her. Poor natsu everyone thought.

"but... Ano.. Were not yet sure if that is really the effect of the flame right?'' wendy smiled trying to calm everyone abit.

" Y-yeah.." levy nodded.

"with this beauty of mine he will surely fall for me! Ho-ho "evergreen smirk as she cover her lips with her fan acting like a royal princess.

" Huh? Don't be so sure. " Erza equip a long scarlet dress  
"don't be so sure'' everyone got a nosebleed just what do you expect from titania she will never back on a fight though this isn't really a fight.

"kiddies should stay out of this " Cana removed her pants leaving her only with a piece of bikini with green and yellow stripes

"gray sama will fall for juvia!" juvia shout as she hug gray tight.

"How dare you hug juvia!" Leon punched gray making gray flew away to where is gajeel eating.

"What the fuck!" because of anger that he wasn't able to eat the last nail gajeel punched who ever is near him which is elfman, elfman was about to punch back but he accidentally bump into kinana who's holding a tray with hot coffee and splashed it to erza, now erza's dressed was ruin she quickly re equip to her lightning empress and strike anyone she sees droy was the luckiest to be seen by erza first erza swung his gigantic Scepter striking droy to where he was and was burnt, drys fried chicken fell on the floor making jet slip and pull the lace on cana's bra making it fall off. Which was seen by gild arts who just arrived from a one week mission

"YOU DAMN BRAT!" Gildarts strike the whole guild with lighting including master macarov show sleeping peacefully on Mira's lap but know fully awake and crying childishly but Mira's there to comfort him

The whole guilds a mess there are flying people all over the place.

In this battle field all of them were enemies no comrades there's no girl and boy. Everyone wants to beat the shit out of each other.

"Hey..."

"HEY! whats happening here?" a pink haired game ask as he slowly walk down the stairs Rubbing his head he look at everyone with a confused face.

Everyone fell silent guess what..

It was **NATSU**.

End of chapter 1

* * *

**Sooooo guys this is my 2nd fairy tail fic.. Is it good or bad? Better or worst? Review and let me know constructive critizism is much appreciated.**


End file.
